She Didn't Run  Kiba Inuzuka Oneshot
by Sincerely.Insincere
Summary: She was a coward for so long... but this time,she didn't run away from her fear. KibaxOC


As the leaves fell, a young man walked through the streets with a large dog accompanying him. It was late fall. He had been out on a mission up until now. It was a search and destroy mission. The person he had killed was an S-ranked ninja who had recently been admitted into Akatsuki.

She was a threat to man-kind.

The young man, Inuzuka Kiba, sadly stopped to look at the park in the east wing of Konohagakure. The place she used to call home.

At the moment, he was heading to where she used to live. He had to tell him something. He had to... for her.

What I'm saying must be confusing you. Let's go back a ways. Back to when they had no clue what would happen to them; what would happen to their love.

It was mid-summer when they met. A boy had just run into the park, chasing his puppy. As he ran, the dog turned a corner in the park. When the boy turned the same corner, he ran into somebody.

'WHAM!', both he and the other person had been knocked down.

"Watch where you're going, klutz!" yelled Kiba as he got up and towered over the young girl. He had seen her in the academy before, but never really knew her.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kiba." she murmered fearfully to the boy. "Why were you running?" he asked as he decided to help the scared looking girl up.

"M-My dad... h-he was angry at me again." she replied as she looked behind her making sure nobody was there.

"So? Parents get angry. Big deal." he said as if it were nothing.

"N-No... it _is_ a big d-deal. D-Daddy doesn't like it w-when I run away." she said as she covered up something on her right arm.

"What's that?" asked Kiba as he pulled her arm away."What the-? Where did you get a bruise that size from?" he nearly yelled.

"...D-Daddy doesn't like it when I back down and try to run..." she replied meekly as tears whelmed up in her eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked calming down a bit.

"K-Ketsukuni Ayaraiu." she replied.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." he replied as gently placed her arm back at her side.

"I-I know." she said shakily.

Footsteps neared the two. They sounded as though they were running.

"Ayaraiu!" shouted an angry man. He had the same deep black hair and evergreen eyes as the girl. "You little shit! How dare you run away from me!" he shouted as he grabbed Ayaraiu by her bruised arm. She shrieked in pain as she tried to struggle free.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Kiba yelled in an attempt to stop the man.

"This is nothing compared to what I'll do to her if she doesn't face her punishment!" the man said with a crooked grin on his face.

"Stop it!" Kiba screeched as he grabbed the man's arm, and bit it. The man let out a yelp as he quickly let go of Ayaraiu. Kiba then picked her up and ran as fast as he could to his house.

A week later, Ayaraiu had to go back to her own house. It was the Hokage's orders.  
But ever since that day, Kiba and Ayaraiu had been insperable.

It had been five years since that day. And now, Kiba and Ayaraiu were eagerly awaiting the test that would make them genin if they passed.

"Kiba!" Ayaraiu shouted with a big smile as she entered the classroom.

"Geez, Rai! Why are you so peppy, happy today?" asked Kiba as Ayaraiu sat down next to him with a smile.

"Becuase we're gonna be genin!" she squealed as she looked at him, pure happiness bubbling from her person.

"Okay, we're gonna be genin. It's not _that_ big a deal." Kiba said as he slowly inched away from his abnormally happy friend.

"It _is_ a big deal! I'm gonna be a ninja! Daddy won't be able to say that I'm a coward once I become a ninja!" she replied happily.

Kiba gave her a dry smile. He couldn't understand it. No matter how badly Ayaraiu's father hurt her, she wanted to make him proud of her. She still loved him. And he hated her.

"Oh. That's… cool…" Kiba answered, carefully choosing his words. As the class went on, many names were called. Finally, it was Ayaraiu's turn. She was the last one.

"Ketsukuni, you must make three well formed clones to pass and earn your headband." said Iruka-sensei as she stepped into the isolated room.

"Yes sir." she said as she did the hand seal. Behind her a cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, three clones stood in a line.

"Very good! You pass!" Iruka and Mizuki said in unison.

When she walked over to the table to pick up her head band, she noticed that one of the headbands had white cloth. She picked that one and put it around her neck. It was now her trophy. It was her pride.

"Rai!" Kiba yelled into the mist as she ran away. It was team 8's first big mission. They had to rescue the child of a Sand Village Lord from a group of mist ninjas.

"Ayaraiu! Don't you dare run away!" screeched Kurenai as she grabbed Ayaraiu's sleeve in attempt to pull her back.

"No! Don't make me do this! Please!" she shrieked as she struggled to pull free.

At the moment, there were ten big, burly men surrounding them. Ayaraiu got scared and tried to run away, but to no avail.

"Rai! Calm down!" Kiba yelled as he attacked one of the men.

"No! No! Let me go sensei! Let me go!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. Even Hinata was facing one of the men down. Ayaraiu truly was a coward.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her screamed peirced the mist as one of the men threw a kunai at her.

"Ayaraiu!" Kiba screeched as he tried to run to her. The wound she had recieved wasn't that bad, but she passed-out from fear. When Kiba tried to get near, one of the men stepped in his way. Suddenly, Shino ran past them and grabbed Ayaraiu. Her unconscious body was limp in his arms.

"Shino! Take Ayaraiu back to the village! She's obviously not ready for something like this." said Kurenai as Shino began his run back to Konoha.

_"Ayaraiu... why...?"_ thought Kiba as he watched Shino disappear into the distance. He then returned to fighting the man in front of him, pretending the whole scene never even happened.

The sunlight slowly peeked into the hospital windows. As the nurses and doctors prepared to start their day, Ayaraiu awoke.

"W-Where am I?" she questioned groggily as she sat up in the hospital bed.

"You passed out. Now you're in the hospital." came Shino's blunt reply. She turned to him in surprise, having not known he was there.

"Oh... I remember now..." she whispered as yesterday's scene replayed itself in her head.

He spoke again. "Your father will be here in a little while; to bring you home."

She froze.

Her father? No! He can't know that she was this cowardly! He can't know that she ran away again in the face of danger!

Shino saw her frightened eyes. Only Kiba knew about her father's abuse. That is, up until about a month ago.

Ayaraiu had sprained her ankle at training and Kurenai told Shino to take her home. As they walked/carried, Ayaraiu became more and more apprehensive. When they arrived at her house, Shino simply opened the door and walked in with her on his back, causing her father to glare at her in disgust.

"Hmph! So now you're even to scared to walk on an injury, great." he said sarcastically as Shino set her down on the sofa. Her dad was diagonally to the left on an arm chair. As Shino stepped out the door to leave, he turned around.

What he saw shocked him.

Ayaraiu was pushing herself even further into the sofa as her father advanced towards her. The sheer terror in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Coward!" he spat at her. 'SLAP!', Ayaraiu was knocked onto the floor from the force.

"D-Daddy! Please st-stop! P-Please!" she begged as he picked her up and hit her again. Only this time, much harder.

Blood flew to the floor. She began to cough more up as he kicked her over, and over again.  
Shino turned away and left the house quickly. He couldn't believe it. Ayaraiu, the most happy and hyper person on his team, his _friend_, was being beaten for being carried home!

Ever since that day, he had looked her over at training each and every day. And each and every day, he found at least one new bruise or cut. Nobody knew he knew. But he had a feeling that Kiba knew about her dad. So he never said anything.

"Where is she?" yelled an angry voice from somewhere outside of the room. Ayaraiu froze again. Shino looked at the door.

Footsteps were nearing.

Ayaraiu whispered fearfully, "Sh-Shino! Don't let him get me! P-Please!", as she got up and ran to him. Then, her father burst into the room.

"Why I oughta! How dare you run away! You worthless pile of crap!" he yelled as he slapped her. She landed in Shino's lap when she fell.

"Stop."

Her father looked at Shino. "What was that, punk?" he yelled.

"I said stop." came Shino's reply.

Her father was furious. He picked her up, dragging her by her hair. Her crying echoed through Shino's head. Then... he snapped.

Shino launched a punch at Ayaraiu's father. The man fell backwards from the force.  
Now he was royally pissed.

"Ayaraiu! Run! Get out of here!" Shino yelled as she stood up. Her tear stained face turned to him. The look in her eyes was thanks enough.

She ran.

She didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't going to stop until she got there.  
After that day, no one in Konohagakure had seen her ever again. At least... not as the Ayaraiu she once was.

It was a cold winter morning when Kiba was called into the Hokage's office. The look on Lord Hokage's face was almost scary as the Inuzuka entered.

It was the six year anniversary of when Ayaraiu ran away.

"Kiba... you have a mission. It will be an A-ranked mission. You will be going to a non-ninja village to kill an Akatsuki member that has posed a threat to Konoha. She is currently staying at this hotel." The Hokage handed him a picture. "The village is in the land of waves. You will leave immediatly." she spoke in an even tone.

She knew something that no one else did. She knew exactly who this Akatsuki member was. And that's why she assigned Kiba to this mission.

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" Kiba answered as he teleported to his home, to get packed.

"Hey you! Old guy! Can you tell me where this hotel is?" Kiba had just arrived in the village. He stopped an old man to ask for directions.

"Oh! You don't want to go to that place kid! That's where _she_ is! She'll kill you without second thought!" the man said, gulping. Kiba was now on top guard.

"Where is the hotel?" he asked again, his voice dripping with venom. The man was scared.

"I-It's over on the sh-shore!" he replied, running away.

Kiba began walking. Wondering how much of a threat a _girl_ Akatsuki member could be. He dreaded what would happen if he accidentally broke her nail.

He finally arrived at the hotel; with some difficulty. Everyone he asked told him not to go.

"Here goes everything... Hey! S-ranked ninja! Come out here!" he yelled as he stood at the hotel entrance.

There was a moment of eerie silence.

"And if I don't?" a voice yelled calmly from inside.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. The voice sounded... oddly familiar.

"If you don't, I'll come in and get you!" he yelled back, but not as loud as before.

There was a slight breeze as a shadow appeared at the doorway of the hotel. And then... she stepped out.

Her Akatsuki cloak billowed around her feet as she calmly pulled her deep black hair into a messy ponytail. Her evergreen eyes stared into his.

He couldn't believe it. Not her! Anyone but her!

"A-Ayaraiu?" he nearly yelled. The young woman tilted her head slightly.

"Yes?" she asked. Kiba's eyes widened in fear, shock, and anger.

The Hokage wanted him to kill _her_? _Kill_! As in, take her life?

"Hm... you look familiar... do I know you?" asked took a step foreward. Kiba, subconciously, stepped foreward aswell. They were now only about five feet from each other. Her eyes widened.

"Kiba? It's been so long that I didn't even recognize you!" she shouted happily.  
Kiba's gaze remained steady. Happy? She was _happy_? She 's a cold-blooded killer and she's _happy_?

Kiba nearly vomited at the thought.

"Kiba? Hello! Are you there?" she asked playfully. Kiba kept his gaze steady. Ayaraiu pouted like a child and fell criss-cross to the ground.

"Answer me or I'll cry, Kibbles." she said stupidly. Kiba couldn't help it, he had to smile. At this, her face went back to normal and she stood up.

"It's not an answer, but it's good enough for me!"she grinned and put her hands on her hips.

Kiba nearly ran to hug her at this point; but she beat him to it. His eyes widened as her shoulders shook slightly.

"K-Kiba... you don't know how happy I am... to see you again!" she cried. Kiba hugged her back.

Slowly, he reached for his kunai pouch. He had to do it now. He had to end before he changed his mind. Painstakingly, he brought the kunai up above his head, ready to plunge it into her back.

But he didn't.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

"Stop." Ayaraiu let go of him and look at him in a confused fashion. "Stop." he said again.

"What do you mean Kiba?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Stop crying. Stop looking at me like that. ... Stop being _happy_!" he snapped. Ayaraiu's confused expression remained as she slowly backed away.

"Wh-What? Kiba... I d-don't underst-stand."

"You're an Akatsuki member. A killer! You shouldn't be happy, or proud, or normal! You kill innocent people! Stop being so happy about it!"

Tears whelmed up in his eyes. She's a killer. She's a killer! Why can't he just bring himself to end it already?

"Ayaraiu... I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, he charged, his kunai held ready. Ayaraiu just barley dodged, receiving a cut on her right arm.

"Kiba... why?"

"You're a killer! I have to. I have to kill you because of that!" He charged again.

"But... wouldn't that make you a killer too?" she asked, tears building up in her eyes as well.

"There's a difference. I don't kill the innocent." Kiba replied coldly.

Ayaraiu decided to fight back. She threw five kunai at him and disappeared only to return behind him, holding him in place. The five kunai hit their target. Kiba fell over painfully.

Ayaraiu's tears poured freely. Sobbing, she picked him up by his neck and punched him. As she pulled back for another, something bit her arm. She looked over to a huge white dog latched onto her arm. She had forgotten about Akamaru.

Akamaru jerked his head to the right, bringing her arm with it. It made a sickening snap.

Ayaraiu's scream echoed off of the buildings on the street.

Kiba looked up. Blood dripped from her now shattered arm, hitting the dirt below. Standing up, he could see the look of shock on Ayaraiu's face. The look she always gets before running away.  
But she didn't.

Slowly, she turned her head to the Inuzuka.

"You're serious." she murmered airily. "You're actually serious." She began to shake. The violent shivers caused more blood to pour.

"Rai?" Kiba spoke softly, afraid that his voice would send her into complete shock. Then almost unseen, Ayaraiu was from him. The punch sent Kiba flying backwards and into a wall.

"If you're srious... then I'm serious." Ayaraiu's head lifted, her eyes shining with determination. Kiba quickly got up, forgetting about the pain. This battle was far more important than pain.

His hands flashed almost unreadable, then stopped. Akamaru's head snapped towards Kiba. The huge dog then ran to his master's side. In a poof, there were two Kibas, both covered in blood and cuts. There was no way to tell the difference.

"Kiba?" Ayaraiu asked looking to the one on the left. He barked. She then looked to the other. It barked exactly like the other one.

Taking a step back, she performed a series of difficult hand signs.

"Wind Style: Art Of The One Shot!" out of nowhere, the wind began to blow furiously. As it did this, one of the Kibas let his tongue hang out.

She knew which Kiba was Kiba now.

Slowly, she raised her hands as if holding a bow and arrow. Taking careful aim with the nothingness in her hands, she let go. About halfway between them, an arrow materialized out of nothingness. But it was too late for Kiba to dodge.

The arrow hit its mark.

Akamaru let out a howl. Kiba's eyes widened at the sight of his comrade falling to the ground with a dull thud.

"Akamaru!" Stumbling slightly from shock, he went to the side of his dog. Tears were falling freely. "Akamaru! Get up! Get up! Don't die!" The dogs eyes blinked a few times before closing.

Kiba turned to Ayaraiu with pure rage in his eyes. But it died away with what he saw.

Ayaraiu was in the ground, staring at Kiba and Akamaru with wide eyes; tears pouring out.

"I can't do it. ... I can't kill you..." she murmered as her head hung low, her eyes now looking at the ground. "Kiba... Please... Kiba, kill me. Please kill me now!"

He stumbled backwards. "Wh-what?" he asked, shaking slightly.

"Kill me." she said again, more clearly this time.

"Ayaraiu... I-"

"No. Kill me. I can't do it. I can't kill you. Finish me. I won't run away. ... I promise!" she choked out between sobs.

Kiba stood unmoving, watching her stand and open her arms as if asking to be hugged.

And that's just what he did.

Ayaraiu's eyes widened at the contact.

_'Why... why is he hu-'_ her thoughts were cut off as cold metal plunged into her back.

Silently, she fell.

There was dull thud when she hit the ground. Slowly, agonizingly, she reached for her neck. Unfastening a necklace, she weakly held it out to Kiba

"Please... promise me that-"

And so here we are, at the doorstep of her old house.

Kiba knocked softly on the door. When it opened, an old, angry balding man stood in the doorway.

"What do you want pu-" he stopped mid-sentence when Kiba's fist shot out and stopped just centimeters before the man's face.

Mr. Ketsukuni gulped.

Slowly, Kiba opened his fist. As he did, a chain slowly slipped out. At the end of the chain was a pendant. The pendant was the outline of a heart. It was white-gold and in the center, was a sapphire teardrop.

The necklace was smeared with blood.

Mr. Ketsukuni's eyes widened. "Th-That's Ayaraiu's-"

"She didn't run." Kiba interupted.

"What?" asked Mr. Ketsukuni.

Kiba repeated it.

"This time... 

She didn't run away..."


End file.
